


I'll Call You Pretty

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's been too busy with work lately that every time he comes home, he immediately goes to sleep on the couch, leaving Jason to initiate things once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Call You Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from alittlegirlisgrowingup:
> 
> I really love how you write , your fics are a major turn on. I was wondering if you could do a prompt of Jason cross-dressing for Damian its just something I have not seen and I think you are perfect to capture it.

The instant Damian enters the apartment that he and Jason shared, he is immediately shoved up against the door, an attack he doesn’t take to very well. But before he could get an arm free and show his attacker no mercy, as was per usual, said attacker presses up flush against Damian’s back.

“Slow down, Batbrat, it’s just me.” Jason’s hot breath skims the column of his neck, warming the skin there before nipping at it lightly.

“Jason,” Damian sighs and drops his hands, relaxing completely before turning his head to the side.

“Just wanted to give you a personal welcome home, Dami. You’ve been coming home later and later these days and just passing out on the couch. We don’t get to have any fun time anymore.”

“Careful, Todd, you’re on the verge of sounding like you want my attention.” He reaches up and brings Jason’s head up to kiss him over his shoulder. It’s welcome and inviting. The way Jason coaxes his mouth open insistently, tasting him as if it’s been years, makes the exhaustion leave his mind. Damian shivers when his boyfriend licks the roof of his mouth, enjoying the slick caress as Jason tries to undress him.

“Are you wearing lipgloss?”

“Mmm, mango madness. Like it?”

Damian licks at his own lips, capturing the taste thoughtfully.

Jason quickly turns Damian around and shoves him against the door again, pulling the younger man by his loosened tie into another kiss.

“Hi honey, how was work?” Jason murmurs teasingly against his lips, biting them.

“Tiresome,” Damian gives him a quick peck, “Bothersome…” another peck, “The past week Father has wanted me to navigate the-“

“Tut tut, you should know by now that questions like that are very rhetorical, Babybat.”

“I’m hardly a teenager anymore much less a child, Todd.” He huffs, amused in Jason’s playful manner. The younger man’s eyes trail down, widening when he sees the top the other is wearing.

Damian can hear Jason’s internal laughing, feel the amused gaze he has on him. Now that he actually gets a proper look at the man, Damian can see it’s not a normal outfit at all. It’s weird enough he felt the black ties from the fingerless gloves Jason has on.

Jason reaches up to flick the end of the thin red tie he has on, tucked under the collar of a white sports…bra? From the looks of it, it was too low cut for a woman and it showed the curves of the red plaid cloth underneath, outlined by black frills. It gave the illusion of the taller man having a bust, which didn’t look bad at all.

It takes him a moment, letting the sight of Jason’s chest sink in…his bare chest….

“Did you shave your chest hair?”

He glances up when Jason shrugs, not wanting to see the finesse of muscles moving smoothly under that skin, reminding him just how long he and Jason had gone without being this intimate.

“Waxed. Wanted to change it up a bit and thought you’d want it to be a little more longer lasting.”

“This must have hurt.”

“Nah, I’ve had worse,” Jason grins sharply at that, “Besides Dickiebird helped, said all that waxing was much faster when it came to shaving his legs.”

In the closer light, Damian can actually see Jason’s face properly, lips glossed with the flavoring mixed with their spit, cheeks stained with a faint natural pink and eyes outlined heavily and neatly with the precision of one who has had enough practice. Even in this light his features look softer.

Never in a million years would he have thought that Jason was capable of looking feminine successfully, maybe when he was younger, yes, -no doubt his father practically forced him into one- but not at the age he is now.

Damian leans forward, skimming his lips across Jason’s chest, basks in the smooth warmth of his skin. His calloused fingers trace Jason’s abdomen, tracing letters down until he touches the soft material of Jason’s very short shorts.

Jason snorts, having become aware of Damian’s weird but endearingly cute habit, “Pretty, huh?”

The shorter man continues to give him butterfly kisses, looking up with a smirk. His finger traces downwards then makes a sharp turn up.

“Ya know, you saying I’m very pretty just makes you sound like a douchebag.”

“I didn’t and you and I know just how untrue that is.”

Jason hums, “I guess that’s true. Baby Wayne has to make the lady’s and lads swoon or else he’ll soil the name.”

Damian chuckles, “Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?”

Jason pushes him back before taking his hand and leading him to the couch. He makes Damian sit down before moving to straddle his lap, tugging the wrinkled coat from Damian’s arms before pulling his button down from his slacks and ripping it open. Buttons fly everywhere, making small pitter-patters on the tiled floor.

The young Wayne traces over an arm that’s braced on the back of the couch, tugging on the frilly, black arm band and then scratching lightly at the older man’s sides. Jason shivers and settles more on Damian’s lap with a grin, reaching down to cup himself and squeeze as his hips rotate, grinding his ass over Damian’s growing erection.

Damian pops the button of Jason’s boy shorts open, revealing black lacy underwear over smooth skin. An eyebrow quirks up at Jason, caressing the skin there.

“You even had Grayson do it here?”

Jason leans down to his ear, licking the outer shell teasingly while he gets Damian’s pants open and pulls his cock out.

“Everywhere, Dami….” He wraps his lips around Damian’s neck, sucking earnestly so that a nice sizable hickey is left when he turns his  head to kiss tenderly at Damian’s jaw, “Maybe later you can feel how smooth I am with just your mouth.”

He smiles when the kid traces Y-E-S on his stomach.

He starts to work his hand, getting Damian firm within his grip, thumbing the slit randomly until he gets Damian pressing his cheek to Jason’s temple and moaning into his ear.

Damian watches him with hooded eyes, watches him balance on his knees as he continues to stroke Damian while the younger man pulls him out of the lacy underwear. Jason’s other hand bends behind Damian’s head, bringing their faces closer, and combs his fingers through the fine hairs on the nape of his neck.

It’s not hard for Jason to multitask, Damian knows that. He’s had a lot of practice probably before they started fucking each other, and he knows Jason can do even more. And just the thought of that brings a grin to his lips, reminiscing a very good memory that involved  _all_  the Robins.

But because of their training, he also knows that Jason is almost always aware of everything, especially when he traces letters over his skin, like now when Damian uses his fingertip to write lightly over the small of Jason’s back.

Jason grins back at him sharply, laughing breathlessly before he gasps out, “B-E-A…ngh,” he bites his lip, trying to concentrate and breathe properly, as if the letters were the ones taking him over the edge.

Damian doesn’t really want to hear him spell it, not exactly, but hearing him try is still amusing. He tilts his head up to shut the older man up and welcomes the groan he elicits out of Jason when he gives him a squeeze along the base of the shaft. He finishes writing the word, only to have Jason breakaway laughing and swatting his hand away.

“If you keep calling me pretty and beautiful -jesus, I don’t even know.”

Damian smirks, noting the flustered blush painting Jason’s cheeks.

Jason shifts closer and readjusts his grip until he’s holding both of them. His head falls forward, touching their foreheads. Breaths mingle lost in the mix of gasps and moans from both of them while Jason shifts until he’s sliding up and down against the underside of Damian’s cock. Their cum makes them slick and it’s easy enough for Jason to keep on sliding, thrusting his hips forward then back, skin on slick skin.

His darkened eyes glaze over, his hips move faster, his teeth grinding from the feel of it, let’s Damian know that Jason is close. The fingers combing through his hair now fist and lock his head so that Jason steals a kiss.

Damian swallows the moans and scratches three words on the same spot of Jason’s back, over the boy shorts.

_Cum For Me_

And Jason does, moaning as he sucks Damian’s tongue into his mouth and scrapes his teeth around it. Damian follows a few seconds later, groaning his release and reaching up to hold Jason by his neck and kiss him harder. He shudders against Jason, shutting his eyes tightly while he gasps at the gentle squeeze Jason’s hand gives them.

They break away gasping, having kissed each other until they were on the verge of passing out.

The splatters on Damian’s chest are warm, slowly dripping down and mixing their releases together. He almost purrs when his head drops back and Jason’s fingers massage his scalp soothingly.

It’s only a few minutes before he feels the brush of Jason’s hair and the wisp of his breath on his cheek.

“We’re not stopping till we both pass out with you inside me…filled with your cum. Got it?”


End file.
